


there can be nothing better than this

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Luisa loves Rose, Rose cares about Luisa, Rose has feelings, They both are fully madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: "but the loneliness never left meI always took it with mebut I can put it down in the pleasure of your company"ORLate night conversations at 3am





	there can be nothing better than this

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I'm really sorry for the grammar errors and typos, I'm trying my best.

It was 3am when she checked her phone and the screen light burned her eyes. She yawned widely, closing her eyes tightly and baring her teeth for a brief moment before settling down on the bed. Rose frowned and raked her hand through her hair, letting out a deep sigh as she gazed around the room nervously. There were a lot of boxes and two open suitcases in the middle of the room and, most important, Luisa wasn't there with her.

The house was quiet, there were no noises from other rooms, and her thoughts bombard her mind with the image of Luisa leaving her in the middle of the night. She opened the door, hearing her heart throbbing loudly, afraid that her worst nightmare -- waking up one day, and realize that she's gone -- became a matter of reality. But she let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw a glimmer of light coming from the end of the corridor.

“What are you doing?” She let out a small chuckle, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, seeing her girlfriend lying on the wooden floor with a book between her hands.

“Fuck Rose” Luisa jumped slightly, closing her book and clutching it to her chest “you scared me.” She pouted and immediately relaxed, smiling and biting her lower lip softly when she saw the redhead crawling up her body, straddling her hips.

Rose laughed quietly, tilting her head to go on with the giggle, her hair falling like a waterfall of fire to her side and slowly planting kisses from her shoulder, up to the curve of her neck, her hair tickling Luisa’s skin ever so slightly.

“I know, I am naturally terrifying.” She whispered, her voice a little deeper and croaky, her lips trailing over her neck to the little pulse point of hers, nipping at it.

She hummed, looking up at her bright brown eyes smiling warmly and pecked her lips before backing away. Luisa let out a soft chuckle brushing some of Rose's hair behind her ear. Her hand slowly cupped her face with her fingers, the spike right under her jaw, the soft pad of her thumb caressing her cheek as the redhead leaned down to kiss her nose before nuzzling her nose against hers.

“No, you are cute.” Luisa purred out against her lips with a little grin, wrapping her arms around her neck while caressing her hair.

Rose closed her eyes to the feel of her lips on her and she kissed her girlfriend slowly, softly. Luisa sighed sweetly into the kiss, her mouth falling open slightly letting Rose's tongue grazed hers. As the kissing continued, Luisa unwrapped her hands from their grasp around Rose’s neck and she moved them down her girlfriend’s body, finding their place in her ass. Rose caught her bottom lip gently between her teeth for a playful tug, smirking as Luisa squeezed her butt, making her body press against her, always enjoying how close her own body was against hers.

The kiss would surely last way longer, if they both didn't need to actually breathe at some point. Rose pulled away and pecked her lips, licking her own shortly after. But Luisa wasn't ready to let her go yet and she lifted her head back up just enough to capture her lips, pressing quick successive kisses to her mouth with a hand against her cheek. They both chuckled, smiling at each other before Rose rolled off of Luisa and onto her side, as Luisa turned to face her.

“Why you are lying on the floor instead of lying in our bed… with me?” Rose pouted, putting Luisa's leg over her hip, her fingers dancing along the side of her bare thigh.

Through the years Rose had learned that all the romantics clichés were true: when you meet the right person your whole world stop and everything is bright, and perfect and shiny. And she had felt that the first time she fell asleep in Luisa's arms. That night, she found peace in her chaos, and somehow she felt safe in the presence of Luisa. And that was the first night in a long, long time, she slept through the night with Luisa’s breath touching her neck and with her arms keeping her closer to her body. And since then, Rose knew that she could only sleep with her head in Luisa's chest, listening to the beating of her heart.

“I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up.” With her leg draped over her hip, she pulled Rose closer as the tips of her fingers ran down her ribs. “You know what, you are just so beautiful when you are sleeping.” Luisa whispered softly, looking directly in those blue eyes as she slid the thumb on her skin, caressing her cheek.

Rose chuckled nervously as she blinked and glanced away, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Luisa smiled, finding her blush cute especially since she had the ability to make her blush.

“And you are ridiculously beautiful when you blush.” Luisa placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. She grinned and winked at her, and Rose laughed softly, trying to hide her face in Luisa's neck. The brunette's skin broke out in goosebumps and before she could say anything, Rose lips were against hers. Luisa's hand gripped her chin softly, kissing her back and closing her eyes in the process.

That was the first night in their new home in a new city where winter were cold and summer too; it was a long and busy day, and the exhaustion was starting to sink into their bodies, but it didn't matter as long as Rose was kissing Luisa like that -- so slowly, as if time didn't exist, running her fingers lightly along her leg --. They were in an empty room since their bed was the only piece of furniture in that house, and the moonlight was seeping through the window gently illuminating their bodies tangled in the middle of the floor.

“Do you want this room to be your own place?” After a moment, Rose broke the kiss whispering sweetly, slowly rubbing Luisa's hip with her fingers, pulling up the brunette’s shirt slightly. Luisa, who managed between cuddles after kisses to actually hide her face in Rose's neck, pulled away slightly to be able to look at her. She frowned adorably a somewhat confused expression on her face.

Rose chuckled, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the crease between Luisa's brows. “We can buy a nice couch, a bookcase for all your books, plants to put everywhere because I'm sure a lot of light comes in through that window…” As Rose kept talking, her eyes were looking around the room, but never stopping the caresses in her skin. Luisa stared at her with lovely eyes, running her finger along her neck and landed upon her chest, above her heart feeling her relaxed heartbeat. “And whenever you need to be alone, you can come here and you can light candles and burn incense and just being in your own space.” Rose looked down at her smiling.

Even though Luisa was an extrovert person, she needed some time to 'recharge her batteries' after a long day, and despite it took Rose some months, nearly a year, to understand that the brunette wasn't tired of her when she wanted to be alone, that she just needed time for herself, time for listening to her own thoughts, the redhead always tried to respect that border.

“Don't you mind?” Luisa asked so softly, almost like a whisper. She bit her own lower lip, smiling as she looked at Rose. She knew her girlfriend was still trying her best to understand exactly everything Luisa's struggled with for so long, so the fact that Rose offered her a room for herself, made her so proud of her girlfriend.

That was the Rose whom she fell in love.

“Of course not, honey. I just want you to be happy.”  She said simply, stroking her thumb against Luisa's cheek.

Luisa knew she was deeply in love with Rose and she knew what love was because every time she woke up next to the redhead, she felt it. But right now, just in that moment, what she was feeling for her was so much bigger.

“I’m already happy.” She whispered, pulling Rose to her and kissed her. Taking advantage of her leg was over Rose's hip, she moved on top of her straddling her waist.

Rose moaned softly, grabbing her waist before running gently her hands up her back to tangle her fingers through her hair. No matter how many times she had kissed Luisa, because every time the brunette's lips were against her, Rose felt sparks inside her, like if she was walking along a cliff. The kiss quickly became more passionate, Luisa licked Rose's bottom lip begging for a deeper taste of Rose, who happily opened slightly her mouth, allowing her tongue to enter. Luisa's hand was on the side of Rose's neck, her thumb applying pressure to her jaw to never break the kiss.

The brunette broke the kiss slowly, tugging gently at her bottom lip with her teeth, and Rose mumbled as Luisa's lips continued to trail sloppy kisses down her neck. The redhead's hands traveled down Luisa's body to slide up and down her thighs. She was biting her own lower lip, tilting her head to the side, giving Luisa enough room to work with.

“I know this isn’t romantic at all…” Luisa whispered against her neck, her fingers running under her shirt, brushing her thumb along the underside of her breast. “But I’m hungry.” She softly nipped at her earlobe and Rose giggled, and Luisa did the same.

Luisa kissed her chin before looking at her, tilting her head slightly and smiling softly, and Rose felt her heart race, because her girlfriend was so perfect for her that she couldn't understand how could Luisa wanted someone like her in her life.

“We only have cereals.” Rose brushed some of Luisa’s hair behind her ears and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

“Perfect.”

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Luisa hopped on top of the counter, swinging her legs a bit while she stared at Rose, who was on her back to Luisa trying to grab the cereals from the top shelf. The brunette hummed happily, moistening her lips with her tongue making Rose laugh. She wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's hip, pulling her closer, when the redhead stepped in between her spread legs putting the box between them.

“Never get rid of that shirt.” She said before tilting her head back to fill her mouth with cereals. Luisa smiled at Rose, chewing and taking out some more cereals straight out of the box.

A grin spread across Rose's face, looking down at her own old white shirt that showed a bit of her stomach.

“Why?” she asked innocently, eating cereals more delicately than her girlfriend, tilting her head to the side a little bit, looking into Luisa's eyes.

The brunette smirked, putting the cereal box on the table and unwrapped her legs from her hip to link her hands behind Rose's neck. She looked at her bright blue eyes as Rose put her hands on her sides, just above her panties, her thumbs rubbing Luisa's hipbone.

“Because when you lift your arms up, your shirt goes up.” She said slowly, never breaking eye contact. “And that's a perfect excuse for me to look at your ass.” Rose bit her lower lip, her hands now on her thighs, as Luisa looked at her almost predatory. “And I love when that happens, because your ass look like Michelangelo sculpted it out of pure marble.”

Luisa glanced back at her with a smirk before giving Rose a solid spank ass grab for emphasis. Rose couldn't help it and burst out laughing, putting her head into her shoulder, hugging her neck.

_Oh goddess_ , how much she loved this woman, she still couldn't believe she found her.

“So glad it isn't made of marble…” Luisa purred, squeezing her ass before kissing her neck.

Rose tilted her head to the side, giving her more room to have at her neck. She was still laughing as Luisa continued murmuring and squeezing her ass, at this point, chuckling as well against Rose's skin. In moments like that, they forgot about the life they had once. The redhead pressed a kiss to her shoulder before she pulled her head back a little to look into Luisa's eyes. They both smiled brightly, and all their fears disappeared.

Rose, with her hands still link behind her neck, closed her eyes and pushed her lips out to make a kissy face, trying not to laugh even though Luisa wasn't making it easy. She got closer to Luisa, who was giggling, and the brunette cupped her girlfriend's face between her hands to press her lips against hers softly. Luisa tasted like honey, like the cereals, and Rose didn't want to stop kissing her. She never got tired of this, and now that she could kiss Luisa whenever she wanted, she wasn't going to stop doing it.

Luisa pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against hers, a playful smirk on her lips as an idea hit her. The brunette clutched at the hem of her own shirt and started to pull it up as Rose pulled back a bit with a raised eyebrow. Luisa rolled the shirt into a ball and she threw it over her girlfriend's shoulder. Topless and biting her lip, she rested her hands on the counter as she leaned back, gazing at Rose, who was blinking rapidly with her mouth hanging open looking at the shirt and at Luisa.

“Ops babe please, can you…?” She pointed to the shirt on the floor, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as Rose moved her hands up her side.

The idea was for Rose to bend over to pick up the shirt from the floor, giving Luisa a great view, and Rose gladly conceded. She couldn't help but smirked before turning around, her back to her girlfriend. She took a few steps forward and exaggeratedly bent over to pick up the shirt. All her movements were extremely slow, making sure Luisa enjoyed this.

“yeah, just as I thought, like Michelangelo’s David.” Luisa said, winking at Rose and beckoning her over with a curl of her finger.

Rose threw the shirt to the side, advancing towards Luisa. She stepped in between Luisa's legs, grabbing her hip and pulling her closer. “You are ridiculous.” She whispered with a slight smirk, brushing her lips against hers before she gave a slow, soft kiss.

“You love me.” Luisa murmured in between kisses, wrapping her legs around her hip before kissing her hungrily, parting her lips to allow Rose’s tongue entrance.

“And _I always will_.” She broke the kiss and tightly wrapped her legs around her middle, Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck before the redhead lifted her off the counter. “And please, _never doubt that_.”

**Author's Note:**

> (as an art history student, I needed to make that Michelangelo reference (not even sorry)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!   
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
